


爱意至死不渝[PWP]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2D5V - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 但丁x维吉尔（2Dx5v）1k4的短打pwp
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	爱意至死不渝[PWP]

维吉尔划开空间迈出来，才发现有所不对劲，事务所的布局不对，气味不对，墙上挂的恶魔头颅不对。

——桌子前坐的那个人也不对。

和五月雨相碰撞的是银制的子弹。

“但丁。”维吉尔喊出他熟悉的名字，面前的人比他认知中要年轻一些，也阴郁很多。

“...维吉尔。”低沉的声音像是不可置信一样。

“时空女神的玩笑。”维吉尔哼了一声。他能够解释一句已经不错了，或者说大有进步。

但丁站在了他面前，斜分发的青年沉默着。

这个人爱我爱的快要死去。

维吉尔心中莫名就浮现了这句话，他看着但丁的慢慢浮起光亮的眼睛，心想自己怎么从来没发现呢。

反正维吉尔永远也不会承认自己输弟弟一头的，爱也是。

蓝衣的男人抓扯着红衣青年的头发，狠狠的亲了上去，嘴唇相贴的时候鼻梁撞在一起。

维吉尔有些恼怒，他觉不承认自己是技术太差，但这思绪一闪而过，几秒内但丁就明白发生了什么，反客为主的开始攻城略地，维吉尔口中的空气被一扫而尽。觉得难受的维吉尔直接用幻影剑穿透了但丁的肩胛骨，却看见对方在疼痛中勾起嘴角。

“维吉尔…真的是你。”  
“废话。”

两个人踉踉跄跄的转移到办公桌前，维吉尔的背紧贴着桌面，裤子被解开，但丁的脑袋在他的胯间耸动。

这家伙从哪学的。快感一波波涌来，维吉尔头昏脑涨，下意识想推开但丁，马甲和大衣被解开，大狗湿漉漉的舌头从阴茎到腹肌到胸膛，咬着他平薄的胸肌和乳头。维吉尔一巴掌扇了过去。

后穴被探入手指的时候维吉尔一个激灵，贝奥武夫踢就要重出江湖，但他好歹忍住了，但丁亲吻着他的大腿根，还有一只手抚慰着维吉尔勃起的阴茎。维吉尔的腿缠在但丁脖子上。

“...快点…”被捏着要害不上不下的维吉尔抽着气说，但丁从来都不让他爽快，这小子从小就是个坏家伙。

“遵命，我的哥哥。”同样嘶哑的声音带着笑意和情欲，但丁攀上来，粗长的阴茎直接捅了进去。应该是流血了，不过半魔兄弟从来不在意这点“小伤”。

维吉尔被但丁顶的有点吃痛，背后粗糙的桌子也多有嫌弃，他一般不是这么矫情的人，只能说特殊情况。但丁做的是用更汹涌的快感去淹没他。长腿绕过但丁的腰交叠在一起，手被捉着撸动自己的阴茎，捏着自己沾满口水亮津津的乳头，但丁一只手在穴口打转，给撑得发白的皮膜更多的挑逗，另一只手流连在维吉尔皮肤的每一寸，处处煽风点火。

维吉尔高潮好几次了，但丁还在他身下勤勤恳恳的打桩，就在维吉尔直起身要揍但丁一拳的时候体内的阴茎圆了一倍，鳞甲一样的硬壳压着前列腺磨蹭，快感淋头而下，维吉尔两眼发白，双手被拉起在头顶束缚住，魔化的但丁燃烧着火焰操着体型比他小上一倍的哥哥。

维吉尔被操的说不出话，叫骂堵在喉咙里，他的脖子被尖牙利齿咬住，浸在恶魔激发交配欲望和发情的魔力中，宽大的骨翼翅膀将他包裹起来，光明不见，只有灼热的恶魔呼吸，喉咙里非人的嘶吼，还有粘稠的黑暗。

肠道和肚子被灌满时维吉尔还在长久的干高潮中没有解脱，他已经射不出来了，淌出的前列腺液混在血水和后穴的精液中看不出来，都顺着大腿往下滑落。他还有力气，用着最后一点魔力凝聚成的幻影剑自动导航至但丁的脐下三寸。随后白眼一翻万事不管了。

再次醒来时身上干干净净，衣物完好，阎魔刀就在手边，恢复良好的维吉尔抱着自己的宝贝阎魔下楼，事务所的窗帘被拉开，灰尘漂浮在阳光下。

“维吉尔…”红衣的男人看到他时从椅子上跳起来，神情有点无措，没有走进他。维吉尔招招手，他的兄弟才敢凑过来，手环过他的腰，脸埋在他的肩头，声音似笑似哭。

我得和我的兄弟死在一起才行。维吉尔漫不经心的想。他既然爱我爱的至死不渝，那他就得跟着我一起下地狱。

[完]


End file.
